Basketball and love
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: [TxG] Gabriella and Troy hate each other, and when Gabriella is failing the basketball unit of gym she must be tutored by Troy...and they end up learning about more than basketball.
1. Greed

**I'm baaaack...ha ha. Well here is the opener for my new story. I'm serious it might suck so if you hate it give me a heads up! Here's a little fun fact...all of the chapter titles are going to be emotions...way cool right? ha ha...**

**Greed**

"DOUGLAS, WHERE IS MY TIFFANY HAIRBAND?" I yelled to my butler. I am going to the spa today with my best friend. People call us "The Fab Friends." We are the most popular girls in school and the richest. You see we go to Eastern Hills Prep School. It's mostly kids with money but "The Fab Friends" are over standard. I mean we have perfect grades, we are pretty, we are talented and we have all the boys drooling over us. Except for one, I hate him. We are equally popular but enemies.

"Ms. Montez, I insure you that it is in the third room of your closet with all of the rest of your headbands." I am very spoiled and honestly I flaunt that. I mean why wouldn't I? I'm fabulous, duh. I rolled my eyes,

"Are you going to get it? That's what we pay you for right?" He walked through my closet and fetched me the headband. I smiled,

"Thank you. Please tell me when Sharpay gets here?" Then the door bell rang and I giggled. Perfect. She was on time. Douglas opened the door and let her in. Sharpay and my families go way back. Our fathers actually share a rather large sports company together. Our moms are design clothes together. It's always ME Corp. or EM corp. It is ME Corp. for the clothes and EM corp. for the sports equipment. Everyone knows us at school. We are practically famous. Plus my daddy owns the school so…yeah.

"Hey!" I said primping my hair a bit. We were going to the mall of course. We don't need anymore clothes but we still shop. My closet has seven rooms. Sharpay's has six so it's all good.

"Hey chick! Let's go!" We linked arms and headed to her black stretch limo with pink seats. Our typical ride, when people see it they automatically know it's us. We are your typical drama queens.

By the time we got to the mall it was nearly packed. Good thing Sharpay and I don't shop in places with sale items because with all the WT (white trash) there I could have fainted.

"So we need new sunglasses. Where do you want to go?" She said looking around. I giggled and pointed to the expensive sunglass shack behind us. We turned around and walked in to the store and smiled,

"So school sucks. I can't wait to get out of there and go to college out of here. You and me and a college full of hot boys." I said when trying on a pair of Gucci glasses and puckering my lips.

"There are no cute people at Eastern Hills. I mean come on how come we are two hot girls in a sea of ugly people? I mean they make us look bad. How can rich kids be so hideous? Hello their daddy can buy them plastic surgery or something." Sharpay and I are Eastern Hill's Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie. Perfect.

"I know! I mean come on. Then the boys…ugg…can you say disgusting?" I giggled,

"None of them are even worth dating. It's like GROSS!" Sharpay sat her five pairs of glasses on the table and I sat my three and she spoke,

"Well there is one cute boy." I glared at her. She knows not to mention him to me. Sure he was attractive but he's horrible.

"How can you even mention him?" Sharpay picked up the bag and smiled,

"Just to see what you would do. Come on…you two are the most popular people in school, minus me of course, but I have a boyfriend." Sharpay is dating a college student named Ryan. **(Not her brother. She's an only child in my story.)**

"No! We hate each other. I'd never even touch him." Sharpay giggled.

"Whatever. I wish you two would talk. He's like the only cute guy there." I rolled my eyes,

"He's a stupid basketball player who thinks he is just the most perfect person in the whole school. I hate people like that." **(Ha Ha…)** Sharpay walked toward the smoothie stand and cut in front of five people. No one said anything. Like I said, we are practically celebrities.

"Listen Gab…he is hot. You are hot. You are good at adding. Do the math." Whatever.

"More like dividing. Me divided by him is happy. Get it?" Sharpay giggled and sat a twenty on the counter for our two smoothies. The total was ten but we always give big tips, hello we are rich.

"Whatever, well I have to go study for my math final." I smiled. I have perfect grades, although I have to work my butt off to get them. The only thing I don't have really is love. I mean boys are drooling over me but that's not what I want. I want love not lust. Shar does have love, she's been dating Ryan since like…before she came out of the womb, but I don't really have serious boyfriends…and, gasp, I'm still a virgin, which means I'm a rare breed at the school.

* * *

"Dad! I'm so tired. I get it. Dribble, pass, catch, shoot. UG! Let's go home!" I yelled at my dad. It was two hours after practice and I was literally dying. He dropped the ball and shrugged,

"So I have a few students failing my basketball unit, if you tutor them then they will pay five hundred dollars a session and it will look great on a college application." College. I hate that word.

"I'll get five hundred dollars to teach some freshman boy how to dribble a ball?" Dad laughed a bit then spoke,

"No, you'll get five hundred dollars to teach some senior girl. There is one that won't try, so maybe if a guy like you could, you know, swoon her over and make her try. If she passes you get five hundred, if she gets an A you get one thousand." BANK!

"Deal…who is it?" Dad scratched his head,

"Oh I don't remember her name. Actually she doesn't even know she has to be tutored. Her mother's assistant called and tried to set an appointment to discuss the grade. Weird huh…but I told her I would hire a tutor personally then she gave prices…so yeah. Let's go, I'm starving."

"Five hundred dollars…" I whispered leaving the gym.

**What do you think? If you like it say it...if you hate it be honest. I want to make sure I don't finish it for no reason. HONEST! **


	2. Hate

**Sorry if it's confusing last chapter I forgot to put whose point of view was whose...sorry! Anyway here is Chapter 2! I so glad you liked the story!! I was so shocked when I got 11 reviews...I was litterally expecting like one. Plus it totally cracks me up with all the funny and great reviews people sent! Anyway...I do know that Troy or Sharpay are the "bad guys" in alot of the stories so that's why I like to write Gabriella being mean, but I can't see innocent Taylor being mean and rich so that's why Gabriella is best friends with Sharpay. However, Gabriella is meaner than Sharpay in my stories. Anyway...there are alot of stories out now where they hate each other then fall in love but I tried to put a twist on mine. If it's not that original tell me! Well...that's all I've got to say now! **

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN IT.**

**Hate**

_Troy's Point of view:_

An ear piercing scream filled the hallways and every thing stopped in their tracks. I knew that scream anywhere. She was the only one who would pull a stunt like that. That stupid spoiled diva. Montez, I've always hated her, always will. She treats everyone like crap. She, indeed, is the richest person in school but, who cares? Everyone here is loaded here anyway. She's nothing special, no matter how much she thinks she is.

"What the hell was that?" My best friend Chad asked referring to the scream in the hallway. I rolled my eyes,

"Just those stupid drama queens. They make me sick." Chad shrugged,

"They are hot though…dude I'd tap that." I slapped my forehead. Typical Chad.

"You have a girlfriend and she isn't even worth it." Chad looked at me with one eyebrow raised slightly,

"She? You aren't hating on Montez again. She's hot. If you don't tap that, then I will." Someone tapped Chad's shoulder and there stood Taylor, Chad's longtime girlfriend.

"You better be talking about a touch screen and not a girl." Chad shook his head quickly,

"I was talking about this kid's…um iphone that he got…yeah." I laughed. Taylor has him on a short leash.

"Whatever…let's go see what they are screaming about now." I tried to mock Montez's high pitched voice,

"Oh my goodness I broke a nail." The three of us laughed until we saw exactly what Montez was doing. She was yelling at the gym teacher AKA: my dad.

"You are exactly like your vile son!! How can you make me do that? Do you know who my parents are? An F in gym? That's stupid!" Her friend Sharpay was holding her back from throwing a punch.

"Ms. Montez, please calm down. I have talked to your parents. Your F is very fixable." She lunged at my dad again and her friend Sharpay was having a hard time holding her back.

"Fixable? Fixable! I haven't had a grade lower than a 94 since kindergarten and you want to give me a 58 in stupid gym? I bet your son put you up to this. Do all the stupid Boltons hate me?" Dad took a step back slowly,

"Ms. Montez, your mother called me this morning and confirmed that you indeed have an F and that I needed to hire a tutor." Montez lunged at him again,

"Tutor! You want to hire me a tutor? Yeah right! You are going to raise my grade. My daddy owns this school and personally funds your basketball team and if you fail me then I will make sure daddy withdraws his funds." Dad gulped, without Mr. Montez's money we are screwed.

"Ms. Montez, I'm sorry your father also…" She pulled out of her friends grip and tried to jump at dad but I grabbed her, shocking the whole student body.

"Get a hold of your self Montez. You are about to attack my dad and there are about two hundred people watching. Your parents obviously want you to raise your grade and they aren't going to pay for you take the easy way out. Take responsibility for your grade and grow up." I yelled at her. Everyone immediately hushed and she stopped jerking around. Everyone was quiet for a minute and we were just watching each other. She was in my arms and just staring at me with empty eyes. We were like that for at least two minutes until she spoke,

"Let go of me now." Dad blinked a few times and spoke,

"Well now that we are calmed down, Ms. Montez, Troy here will be your basketball tutor." Her face dropped again she started to talk but I looked at her,

"Didn't we just talk about this? You are going to act like the seventeen year old that you are and not throw a fit like a three year old. You are lucky I am even helping because otherwise you would be screwed. So I advise you keep that big mouth of yours shut." She looked at me again,

"I'd rather fail then have you as a tutor. I'm sure you paid your father to fail me just so you could get me in bed like the other girls you tutored." She used air quotes on "tutored." What does she even know about me?

"Fine, fail. How do you think Colombia will feel about you failing something as easy as gym? Or Harvard? Or even University of New Mexico?" She frowned,

"There is no show, you stupid people. Why don't you go back to your pathetic wannabe lives?" She said to the students around us. They all left quickly not even looking back. She is kind of scary, I have to admit.

"You three leave now." She said toward Chad, Taylor and her friend Sharpay. They didn't move, "I said leave now." They turned around also and left.

"Listen Montez, you have gym fifth period and I have free period so I'll give you basketball lessons then. You are going to sweat; you are going to break nails. Get over yourself and do the lessons." She looked at me with tears brimming on her eyes and with a straight face.

"I don't give a shit about sweat and nails, all I care about is that stupid F. Maybe if you had a heart instead of a black hole then you would get it." Black hole? She thinks I have no heart? What about her?

"Whoa! It's not my fault you were getting a manicure when they passed out brains." She did it. She slapped me right in the face.

"If you weren't a girl then I would…" I mumbled getting a glare from my dad. Five hundred dollars. Five hundred dollars.

"Is that a threat? Are you going to threaten me?" She spat at me. She makes me want to vomit. Dad frowned,

"If you fail gym Ms. Montez then it will go on your permanent record and you will have to repeat the course…in summer school." She looked at me,

"I'll see you in fifth period." As she walked off dad looked at me, glancing to make sure she was out of earshot,

"Good luck with that one. Make sure you wear armor." I watched her get to her locker and blow her nose. Is she crying? No, she's bawling. Then she took a deep breath and messed with her hair then went on.

* * *

_Gabriella's point of view:_

"I have to be tutored by Bolton the idiot!" I said to Sharpay during third hour. We had drama with Darbus and pretty much the two of us had Darbus on a short leash, so we can do whatever we want so we usually just leave.

"Seriously how do you FAIL gym?" She asked snickering until I glared at her,

"I am bad at basketball. It's not like I'm not trying I just can't do it." She shrugged,

"Well you aren't sporty. Bolton does know that your daddy pays for the team, doesn't he?" I shook my head slowly,

"My stupid parents _want _me to be tutored. Did you see how he just grabbed me? Who does he think he is?" She shrugged,

"He's the star basketball player, that's why he's tutoring you. Its three weeks. You can live. Come on, if you don't pass gym then we will have a hard time getting into UCLA together." I smiled,

"Fine…I'll deal. Let's go to the spa to relax." I just followed her. Tomorrow the basketball hell begins; I need as much relaxing I can get.

**What do you think? Honest people are awesome. I'm glad you review!! So you rock! Next Chapter is up soon! Oh and the High School Musical 2 DVD comes out on December 11. There is a rumor going around about deleted scenes and a deleted song (by Troy and Sharpay) on it too...so who knows?? Much love! Oh and if you want to...you can review. ha ha...**


	3. Unsatisfied

* * *

I don't own it. Duh.

* * *

"DADDY! GET IN HERE NOW!!" I screamed as I got into our main hall. I'm sure Daddy was downstairs in our indoor basketball court doing some crap.

"Yes princess, daddy is very busy." He always treats me like I'm three. Well this princess isn't very happy at the moment!

"Screw your stupid work! You are letting the basketball coach fail me! You sign his paycheck! You pay for everything his team does! Now I get stuck with stupid Troy to spend two freaking hours with everyday! Thanks Daddy! I thought you loved me!" He frowned,

"I do, but I'm just really worried that…hey wait…Troy Bolton is your basketball tutor?" Troy Bolton is Daddy's second child. He's always so proud of him and of course Troy is very pleased to have the wealthiest man in our state praising him. But Daddy is never proud of me.

"Yes, your pride is indeed my basketball tutor. Why don't you invite him over and we can all talk about it over dinner?" I said with a smartaleck tone.

"That's a great idea. Jack and Lucy can come too…and his little sister Amy?" My face dropped,

"They've never been here before! Daddy, no one from school, except for Sharpay, has ever been to our house. I don't want Troy here!" He smiled,

"I think you and Troy will get along fine if you get to know each other. He is a very nice boy." Daddy was wearing a business suit and his blackberry was going off like crazy. I'm more important than anything…well I'm not but talking about 'The Boltons' is. He doesn't really care about me. Once I overheard my parents talking about how they wished they had a son. Well I'm sorry I have a vagina. Is it because I like to shop? Is it because I am better than everyone else? Whatever. My mother keeps asking me if I have 'hooked up' with anyone. Whatever. But anyway,

"We've known each other since kindergarten and I've hated him ever since he got animal crackers in my pink Prada tote! Get it? There are two groups in our school Montez and Bolton and no Bolton or friends of Boltons are allowed in this house." Daddy looked at me,

"You going to call the Boltons tonight and invite him and if you are rude at dinner then I will take your credit card." Harsh! Why would he ever do that?

"Whatever Daddy, but they aren't allowed in my wing of the house. That includes my den, my bathrooms, my bedroom, my pool, my theater and most importantly after and before dinner and DURING dinner, I am not going to talk to Troy." Daddy shrugged,

"Fine, you two would look awfully cute together." I'm going to ignore that comment and move on with my life.

"I'm going to work on my AP Chemistry homework." Then I stormed upstairs and kicked my Jimmy Chou flip flops on the floor and dialed the worst numbers ever.

* * *

"Troy, please stop playing basketball in the house before you break something…again." My mom said to me as I was spinning the ball on my finger instead of doing my AP Chemistry homework. Dad enrolls me into these crazy hard classes and it's so dumb.

"Sorry." Mom spoke again slowly taking the ball out of my hands.

"Go fold the towels please, and when you are done will you read Amy a book. She won't go to bed before he brother reads her a book." I let out a long deep breath.

"Sure mom." Our house was crazy loud. Dad sounded like he was banging on random things in the office. Mom was humming and cleaning the kitchen. Amy was in her room yelling/singing in the bathtub and here I am, doing nothing. Then my phone rang. I looked at it and gaped in shock.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled loud throughout the house. Mom stopped and stared at me, Dad came out of his office and even little Amy stopped singing.

"Hello?" I said slowly,

"Hi, may I speak to Troy Bolton; this is Gabriella Montez, Richard Montez's daughter." Why is she calling me?

"One moment please." I said and put the phone on mute. I looked at dad,

"It's spoiled Montez." Then I pushed the mute button again so I could hear her. She was humming some song and sounded like she was eating food.

"Hello Ms. Montez." I said in a nasty tone. I heard her gulp and speak,

"My dad wants me to invite you and your family for dinner tomorrow night." I rolled my eyes,

"Why would I want to eat around you?" She let out a long deep breath.

"My father would like to celebrate the fact that I have the most amazing basketball tutor. We are having, hold on one second," she paused for about a minute, "Lobster, the chef's special. Would you like to join us, around six thirty, in our main dining room?" Lobster dinner for a failing daughter? That must be nice.

"Where do you live?" I said slowly. I heard her take a bite of something again, jeez it's like talking on the phone with Chad.

"(address) it's not hard to miss but we will send you a driver. He will pick your family up in front of (building) at six." A driver?

"Are you going to like leave us stranded and laugh?" She took a bite of something again and spoke,

"No, my parents just _adore _your family." That's cool. Too bad my family doesn't _adore _her.

"Can you please stop eating whatever you are eating so I can understand you?" She gasped,

"Whatever. It's formal. Suits, ties, dresses, dress shoes, high heels. Get it?"

"We'll be there."

* * *

**There is my tiny plot twist. Troy is middle class! He lives in the same house as he does in the movie and Gabriella lives in that typical huge house. I mean she acts so spoiled! Like it? Hate it? Review it?

* * *

**


	4. Confusion

**I'm so sorry I havent updated in a while!! I mean school has been so busy!! On the plus side I have written the last chapter of the story and let me tell you it's going to be GREAT! Not to toot my own horn or anything...well this chapter is for all of the readers...you are so patient!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED IT.**

* * *

* * *

"You are late." I said plainly as she walked into the gym. She didn't look like herself. She wasn't wearing makeup or anything designer. It was an Eastern Hills sweat suit…that had my name on it? "Where did you get that hooded sweatshirt?" She looked at it and shrugged,

"They sell them at the school it was either this one or the one that came with a free afro wig. No thanks…I mean it's a cheesy saying but it's better than "afrotastic" or whatever it said. I'd rather be a "'Bolt'n team.'" She let out a little chuckle and bounced the ball once.

"I don't know…a yarn afro is a bit tempting." She bounced it again and laughed,

"It was a hard choice. I was also looking into the life size cardboard version of you but they were all out of stock…sad really…I needed a new dart board." I stole the ball from her.

"Do you want to learn to pass and catch or bounce the ball first?" I said getting down to business.

"You are the tutor smart one." See this is where she is mean. I rolled my eyes. Weren't we just having a civil conversation? Whatever, she's Montez, why would I want to talk to her? Dude, get your head in the game…err…tutoring.

"Lets bounce." She tried to bounce but it always ended up bouncing too high, so I took it and she put her hands on her hips.

"I thought I was supposed to be learning you jerk. Give it back and grow up." I rolled my eyes,

"I'm the teacher here and I'm trying to teach you because you suck. Now if you bounce the ball so high then the other team can easily steal it." She grabbed it back and tried to bounce lower but kept messing up. "Try bouncing between each hand."

"Ok…dinner tonight, you don't have to dress up so nice. I was just having a bad day. You can wear jeans and tennis shoes if you want. I'm personally going to dress up…because I always do. Would you mind if I invited Sharpay because it kind of is your dinner and my dad made me ask you if it's ok. Which is totally stupid because I hate you and don't give a crap what you think…but…" I stopped her,

"I'm not trying to be like a controlling guest or anything but my little sister is three and she gets really nervous around new people so I don't want to overwhelm her and make her cry all night." She shrugged,

"I guess that is understandable. Listen, I don't mean to be like moody Montez but I'm not having a good day and yelling at you will make it worse. So this nice crap only lasts until we leave the gym." Well then, I'm not complaining.

"How was your day bad?" I said 'bounce passing' the ball to her. She passed it back,

"It's none of your business. This practice is over ok? You are such a jerk! You are the worst tutor ever! You suck at basketball!" She yelled at me. What the heck? Then I noticed another student coming into the gym. It's all about image for her.

I watched her slam out the gym and I followed her slowly. I hate her. She's so melodramatic! But…today when she was nice…I really liked her. NO! I can't I mean she's HER! I can't!

"Get out of the way you ugly loser." She said after running into one of our fellow classmates Kelsi Neilson. Kelsi fell on the ground with a thump and frowned,

"I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes. How could she do that? That's why I hate her! She has no heart!

"Montez get your ass back here and help her up." She turned around and glanced at Kelsi on the ground with her papers scattered every where.

"Why would I take you Saint Troy status from you?" Then walked off. I helped Kelsi up and smiled,

"Forget her. She's a bitch. Are you ok?" See I'm nice. I mean so what if I'm a popular jock…people have feelings too. Kelsi smiled,

"Fine. Thanks, you are a nice guy Troy." I grinned,

"Thanks. You are a pretty cool girl yourself. I've got to go get ready for some stupid fancy dinner with my family, are you sure you are ok?" She shook her head slowly.

"Yes." I smiled at her and caught up with one brat of the school who was talking on the phone to her "fab friend." I grabbed it and shut it.

"That was mean and you know it. You need a heart." Then dropped the phone at her feet leaving her in a daze. Serves her right.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! **


	5. Tolerable

**Disclaimer: Are you kidding me?**

* * *

**Tolerable**

_Gabriella's point of view_

I picked up my phone slowly and looked at it. It wasn't scratched or broken, it looked normal. I watched him walk down the hallway, how could he do such a thing? It's not like I pushed him down…well I didn't really push that girl…what's her name? Kelly? Casey? Kelsi? Kelsi! I didn't push her down, she just fell and I didn't help her. It's not my job to help the innocent. But everyone loves me so it doesn't matter. I dialed Sharpay's number again.

"Hey girl! What happened?" I rolled my eyes and spoke glaring at the back of his head like he could feel the glare.

"Stupid Troy Bolton stole my phone and threw it on the ground out of jealousy. He's totally retarded! There was this random girl that ran into me and then he was like "you are horrible" or some crap like that! Anyway…do you want to hang out tomorrow after school? The third room of my closet is getting bare." She laughed,

"Isn't that the closet with the headbands? That's so funny because I need some new headbands too! Oh and by the way, mommy said that she is designing us these unique dresses to wear on Friday. Apparently Nicole Ritchie was supposed to wear it but then she got herself knocked up! So our moms are creating two designs based on it to wear to that big dinner next week! Remember we are going to meet with the modeling agencies!" I giggled. Sharpay and I had been counting down for that dinner for weeks. It was our pre-big break. Obviously since our mothers were famous fashion designers we could find a large modeling company somewhere…plus we are pretty. This dinner though, it was our chance to really shine.

"I know! So I've got to get ready for dinner with the Boltons…fun!" I said in a mean tone. Am I nervous? Why would I be nervous? It's Troy Bolton not someone important. Now if it was…Orlando Bloom then I could be nervous…but it was Troy for crying out loud. He wasn't gorgeous but he was attractive. He wasn't genius, like me, but he had brain cells. He was nice…too nice. That's why I hate him, because everyone loves him. He's a fake, I know it.

"Hey no need to snap at me! Do you want me to come with?" Troy said his little sister Amy would freak out. She's only four…three…two…well little. That's too nice though…right? I hate him.

"No…daddy said the only guests will be the Boltons, unfortunately. I'll call you when they leave. Just pray that mom doesn't make me wear last season's clothes like last important dinner! It's not my fault that flashy was in!" She giggled.

"Right! I'll prolly hang out with Ryan anyway…you know what I mean…" Ew. Actually I don't.

"Then I am not going to call. I've got homework anyway! So I'll talk to you later." I dropped my phone myself. Correction, threw my phone halfway across the parking lot, almost hitting a bystander, correction number two, actually hitting them. Who cares? Daddy will buy me a new phone anyway!

* * *

_Troy's point of view_

Today sucked. I failed my math quiz because I wasn't in class to study because I was busy talking to the school counselor about college. You see, I go to Eastern Hills on a scholarship to play basketball, personally paid by Mr. Montez who owns the school. Good? No. Apparently, for some odd reason, Mr. Montez can only pull strings to get one student into UCLA on his name. So who is he sending? His daughter. She gets everything she wants. Then I tutored the brat and she was nice, then mean. Then as I was leaving the darn school a freaking phone was thrown on me. It was pink and had two letters on it. G.M. I wonder whose that might be. Yeah, the girl that is totally screwing up my future college.

So here I sit now. In a limo on the way to her house to eat dinner with her. Fun.

"Twoy…will you sit by me at dwinner?" Amy asked me, scooted closer. I chuckled a bit,

"Yeah, if you promise to be polite." She giggled and hugged me. I wonder if all kids are that innocent. Minus the 'fab friends' of course. At our kindergarten talent show when other people were bringing in their dogs or (Chad and I) bouncing a ball and shooting goals. Montez and her friend with the dog name had a choreographed dance routine to 'Material Girls' and were hitting every move and note perfect. They were like five. How weird is that?

"Twoy! We is here!" Amy said, getting her grammar wrong, but that's ok. She's so young. When I opened my door I literally lost my breath. Her house, the house, was huge. It was like a city. There was an eight car garage, two guest houses, as big as my house, and like a water park.

"Jealous?" Mom whispered in my ear. Who wouldn't be jealous? It's huge! No wonder they are paying me a thousand dollars to tutor her. I shook my head and Amy smiled,

"Mommy does a princess live here?" I laughed at how ironic Amy's statement was. She pretty much was a princess. "Does Twoy have to save her from the tower?" I laughed again. Not a tower but a failing grade.

"No, a princess doesn't live here. We are only eating dinner with them." Dad said to her still shocked by the house. As we approached the house I notice that the door knocker was solid gold! The door was answered by a butler. Of course, because it's not rude to have someone else other than you answer the door when guests visit.

"Welcome, the Montez family is waiting in the dinning room." As we walked back Amy kept whispering to mom, "where's the princess." Hopefully not here.

The dinner table was amazing and long. Exactly something a typical mega-rich family would eat at. As we walked in the three Montez's stood up and shook out hands.

"Thank you for coming." Mr. Montez said shaking my dad and my hands. Sexist. Mrs. Montez shook my mom's hand.

"Hi…wow size two, impressive. I'm…" Then I noticed her. She was helping Amy out of her coat, tickling her while she was. "…exactly." Amy was whispering in her ear and she was smiling at her. "Basketball…" I wasn't listening to anyone's conversations, only hearing bits and pieces but I was just watching my little sister interact with someone so horrible.

"Dinner is served." A woman said. Then seven men came out and put our plates on the table. The smell was amazing but Amy…didn't seem to like it.

"Mommy!" She said in a loud tone. "Mommy! Where is there a fishy butt on the plate?" Mr. and Mrs. Montez stared at my sister shocked and my parents were just speechless.

"Um Amy…" I said slowly until my phone vibrated signaling I had a text. I read it and it said _my parents hate kids. Take her to the bathroom. Say you are lost and I'll volunteer to help. _The number was unread but it was pretty obvious who it was from. "Do you have to go potty?" I asked Amy, who shook her head. "Where is the bathroom?" She raised her hand,

"I'll show him." Before anyone protested, not that they were going to, we were out of the room and down a hallway. "The gym is down here…I can get the help to fix Amy some chicken fingers and macaroni and cheese." Her voice was monotone and plain.

"Um…ok…"

Dinner…was actually tolerable. Amy and I ate in the gym with her. Montez and I didn't speak one word to each other. And I had some pretty darn good macaroni and cheese.

* * *

**I think I will update once a week. Is that ok?**

**Was it worth the wait? Was it dumb? Will you review?**


	6. Relief

**There is some foreshadowing in this chapter! Well there was some in next chapter too. Yeah. Sorry it took so long and thanks for the totally great reviews! YOU ROCK! Ha Ha...**

**Right now I am currently feeling sorry for Vanessa Hudgens. She totally rocks and it sucks that she's going through that. I mean come on...now her boyfriend has gone and dumped her. That's awful. But she is still AWESOME! **

**

* * *

**

**Relief**

_Gabriella's point of view_

"You're late." I said as he came into the gym. You see, I was early. For once in my life. He laughed a bit and sat on the bench catching his breath.

"You have no idea what I have been through so don't even talk to me about late!" His voice was harsh and probably the meanest anyone had ever talked to me. I gave him the meanest glare.

"Did you lose your basketball? Did you cry to your daddy?" He threw the ball across the ball and yelled at me,

"No actually I almost lost my little sister in the park but you know that's not important." I lost my breath for a minute. He almost lost his little sister?

"Let's work on free throws. I mean I'm going to need that for the test." He rolled his eyes.

"You suck at basketball." I grabbed another ball that wasn't thrown across the gym.

"You suck at living. Just get a damn ball and teach me." He grabbed one and shot a ball. Then I tried…and failed. Who would have guessed?

"No…you are doing it wrong. Don't aim at the rim; aim at the little box about it. Like it is a target. Then you have to arch it…like you are about to hug a really tall person." What a random simile…that works! I shot it in and smiled!

"I did it!! Look at that! I got it in there! I totally rock!" He rolled his eyes,

"Because you cheated. Seriously you are two inches from the goal. AMY can make that shot." Negative. What a butthead.

"Whatever!" I said throwing the ball on the ground again and he spoke slowly,

"We aren't going to get anything done. You are going to fail the class and get stuck having summer school basketball with that guy that smells like cats and will smack your butt." I looked at him,

"I thought you were going to a basketball camp this summer." We both laughed and then had straight faces.

"Ok let's try the free throws again." I took a few steps back…and missed. But only by a little. I, Gabriella, was actually getting better at basketball. "Good job. Next thing you know you'll be in the WMBA." I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever. Sorry about how rude I was at dinner. I told my parents that you wouldn't like lobster and that's why I took you out but..." He cut me off,

"Amy said that she wanted to eat dinner with the nice princess again. She called you a princess." How sweet is that?

"That might be why she kept bowing down to me and asking where my tiara was." We laughed a little then his phone rang. He held up one finger.

"Hello"

"Oh…um ok."

"Yes sir"

"No sir"

"I think so, sir."

"Thank you sir."

"Ok. Tha-"

"Um…ok."

"Thank you sir." Then he hung up the phone happier than ever. Weird.

"Who was that?" I asked slowly. It's none of my business but it seemed important.

"Um…my dad…yeah. My dad was calling." Liar.

* * *

_Troy's point of view_

I can't believe it! I might be getting the Montez scholarship to UCLA if I can get Gabriella to pass!! This is great!!

* * *

**Here is a cute quote of dialouge from the next chapter:**

**_"I know. This really will kick start my career. I need this. I really do." _**

**Duh...Duh...Duh. Well I really hoped this chapter wasn't a total letdown!! I feel that it was! **

**Like it? Hate it (like me)? Review it?**


	7. Geeky

**Disclaimer: Are you kidding me?**

* * *

**Geeky**

_Gabriella's point of view_

"Hey!" I said to Sharpay as I got into class. It was finally Friday! You know what that means? Our modeling dinner was tomorrow!

"Hey! Are you ok?" She smiled. Sharpay can read me like an open book. But then I noticed something in her eyes,

"Am I ok? Shar…have you been crying?" She shook her head slowly and whispered,

"I'm really nervous about tomorrow. I mean I'm not as pretty as you." I frowned. I'm not that pretty.

"No you are beautiful Shar. I mean you are really pretty and I'm sure the modeling companies will be really impressed!" She smiled,

"How is basketball with Troy going?" I was actually starting to enjoy it. Well the parts of it that we weren't yelling at each other. He was actually a real person in my eyes now…not an enemy.

"Ok, I guess. I'm actually getting better. My basketball test thingy is on Wednesday, so I better be getting good. Dad seems to be proud…that is when he isn't praising Troy." Sharpay giggled,

"I see that twinkle in your eye…are you learning basketball or looooove in there?" I rolled my eyes.

"More like tolerance!" Was I starting to like him? No…I couldn't. I mean I don't. Duh.

"So let's go to my house after school and get dressed up. I'm thinking…" She was explaining something then I saw Troy's friend Taylor walk in. She was smiling and waving to people. You see she's Chad's girlfriend; that gives her popularity but without it…she'd be a nerd…like that Kylie…Kelsi girl. I stood up and walked toward Taylor who just looked at me.

"I'm not tutoring you. Troy's crazy enough to do that…not me." Her voice was vile but I just smiled,

"Cute skirt. My mom designed it for girls with your body type. Although I thought it would be better with a polo that shirt looks great with it. I'll tell my mom that someone wore it." She looked me over,

"Your headband doesn't match your shoes." How come when I'm nice that she is mean back? I was trying to be nice. It's like…never mind. I turned around slowly with my eyes closed. See this is why I am mean. Because nice people get hurt. I said down next to Sharpay.

"I was trying to be nice." Sharpay frowned,

"You are a great person. I don't know how anyone could be mean to you." I smiled with tears brimming in my eyes,

"I have to leave." There I just walked toward the girls bathroom. Locked the door. And cried.

* * *

_Troy's point of view_

"Gabriella Montez?" Our teacher said calling roll. I saw her here earlier, didn't I? "Gabriella?" Everyone was looking around and her friend ignored the glances toward her. "Ms. Montez. Absent." I spoke out loud,

"I saw her." Her friend gave me a horrible look and I added, "Yesterday." So she was skipping. I am not going to let her skip practice. She has to get an A. For me, for my future. She has to. I coughed really loud. Our teacher looked at me and I coughed harder.

"Mr. Bolton…do you need to call a parent?" I coughed more and saw Chad and Taylor staring at me.

"No…my parents," cough, "are really busy today," cough, "can I just leave myself?" She smiled,

"Just don't get caught in the hallway." I walked out coughing until no one could hear me anymore and walked toward the parking lot. Did she drive her car today or did her driver bring her? I've got to find her. Then I heard someone bawling in the bathroom, it was a girl. See this is what sucks about being a proper gentleman. You have to stop and make sure girls are ok.

"Hey, are you ok in there?" There was a faint 'yes' and more sobbing. As a boy that doesn't SOUND ok.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine…leave me alone." I opened the door slowly and saw a sight I never thought I'd see. Gabriella Montez…crying.

"You don't look fine." She looked up shocked then wiped her eyes.

"It's none of your business. This is the girls' bathroom and unless you have no…" I stopped her before she could insult my boys.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She looked up with tears in her eyes,

"If I tell you something, will you promise to not tell?" I shrugged,

"Could you not tell me in the girls' bathroom because I'm not exactly your dog-named friend…?" She shrugged a bit and wiped her eyes,

"Sharpay. It's Sharpay. Let's go…"

* * *

_Gabriella's point of view_

I don't know why I am telling him this. No one knows. No one. I walked with him toward my car. It's not like I'm going to ride with him…he might kidnap me or something.

"Why don't we go to the park?" He suggested stretching his head. I shook my head and opened the door.

"Just a drive. I just want to drive." He looked at me,

"You do realize that we hate each other and you are about to tell me a big secret." That was true. I don't know why I am telling him.

"The only person in the school that will actually understand this is you." His draw dropped and turned off the music in the car. I know, how in the world could we be alike? Well…we are.

"Me? ME?!? Are you sure?" I let out a long deep breath.

"How do you think I got your cell phone number?" He looked at me as if I was speaking like a different language.

"Because you are a stocker?" I frowned. Why am I telling him this? Am I actually starting to fall for the so called "Bolton Charm"?

"My father is the principal of the school." Again he looked at me. Ok…I am trying to drive and he is freaking me out with the staring.

"I can get into the school website and see phone numbers and addresses." He raised his eye brows.

"…And…" I just came out blunt.

"I know you aren't rich. I know that my daddy is paying for you to go to school at Eastern Hills…" His face turned pale.

"But…what…how long have you known?" I shrugged,

"Since ninth grade." Four years. I've known for four years and haven't told anyone. No one knows that I know.

"But…you haven't told anyone." I laughed,

"I'd never do that. I mean sure I hate you but you are here for a reason and you deserve it…and I know for a fact that rich people are really harsh…which leads me to my big secret." He sat back,

"Ok…"

"I used to be poor. Well not poor…middle class. I had a one story house…then Daddy got his big break and got hooked up with Mr. Evans then we were rich." He shrugged,

"I don't get the big part." I finished,

"I used to be geeky Gabi…that's mostly why I'm so horrible…because I was geeky Gabi…" He was shocked,

"You were a nerd? Wow…now that's a big secret." We finally got to the park and didn't get out of the car. "But why are you telling me this now? Maybe if I knew that I wouldn't have been so harsh." Yes he would have.

"Yeah right…do you want to know why I'm telling you this now? Because I tried to be nice to your friend Taylor. And she made fun of me…see if I'm nice then it reminds me of my Geeky Gabi days." He looked at me…

"Ok…Do you want me to tell you a secret?" I rolled my eyes,

"Sure…" He smiled,

"I got drunk once." He is such a goody two shoes that it was the most shocking story ever.

"Well I am going to a big modeling dinner tomorrow and I want to be a doctor." That's right. I don't want to be a model. Shocked? I'm not Sharpay. I'm not my mom. That's not my dream. I've convinced myself for the last few months that the dinner is the most important thing ever…but it's actually not what I want to be.

"I don't want to be a model either." I laughed and he spoke again, "I've never had a real girlfriend. I mean going on dates with girls doesn't make them your girlfriend does it?" I laughed,

"Wow…but like all the cheerleaders they say that they are your girlfriend." He rolled his eyes,

"You listen to the cheerleaders? I don't even go on dates with them. Mostly girls my dad sets me up with." Wow…

"Well I've never had a real boyfriend either… He fake gasped and laughed.

"You? Aren't there guys just crawling all over you?" I wish.

"Nope…" He smiled,

"Why aren't you nice at school?" I laughed,

"I just told you. Geeky Gabi…remember?" He smiled,

"I'd be Geeky Gabi's friend." Oh my gosh. Right now. At this second. I have a crush on Troy Bolton.

"It's your turn for a secret." He smiled and leaned closer,

"I think I'm starting to like you." I couldn't breathe for a second then I spoke,

"Good because I'm starting to like you." He got closer,

"I want to kiss you." I smiled,

"I want to kiss you."

"How ironic?" He said with a chuckle. Then he kissed me. Now I've kissed a lot of boys but by far this is the best kiss ever.

* * *

**There you have it...you see you think that it is ending but there is still one HUGE conflict between Gabriella and Troy...you know what it is and there are lots of hints but yeah. Oh and their friends are a conflict but not the HUGE one!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it?**


	8. Perfect

**

* * *

**

**I skipped Saturday in my story because I had writers block. So I'll give you a shortened verison. On Saturday Troy and Gabriella hung out at the park and fed the ducks where he asked her to be his girlfriend. Imagine a romantic yet laid back date and...there you go. READ! **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Why do we have to put these again?**

_Troy's point of view_

"Hey Captain! Where did you go on Saturday?" Chad yelled at me as I walked into school. I flinched a bit. I was supposed to play basketball with him on Saturday but bailed out to hang out with my new _girlfriend. _What a wonderful word. I don't know…she seemed so horrible but now…she's so amazing. I guess it is because I actually know her now.

"Just chillin' with a friend." That set Chad on a rant. Great. He looked at me,

"A friend? You skipped basketball, a twelve year long routine to 'chill with a friend??'" I shrugged and Taylor spoke,

"Is it a female friend?" I blushed and smiled,

"Maybe…" Chad spoke quickly,

"You ignored me for a GIRL??" I laughed it off,

"A very cute…wonderful…amazing girl" Taylor gasped,

"Did you say cute and not hot? You must really like her…" I smiled,

"Yeah…I really do." Chad followed me as I walked off and rolled his eyes.

"Who is she?" I panicked for a minute then smiled,

"My dream girl." Taylor rolled her eyes and looked at Chad, her boyfriend since forever.

"His dream girl…or in other words a real relationship that you aren't going to mess up…again." Chad spoke,

"Me…what? That girl was bad news…I did you a favor, man." Then he looked at me, "We have to approve her." I kept walking and dodged his request.

"She's amazing. I really like her." Then Taylor frowned,

"Who is she?" Before I could speak I saw her walk by and smile at me. I totally forgot about my friends and smiled at her and then Taylor gasped. "No! No! You aren't…her? No! How?" I walked toward Gabriella and she giggled,

"Hey…" She said blushing. I laughed,

"I made you blush…" Her face turned redder. "I made you blush again. Am I that amazing that I can make a beautiful girl like you blush by just walking over to you." She smiled,

"Ok Mr. Ego…" She trailed off and spoke, "Everyone is staring at us." I looked around and shrugged,

"I should make an announcement and tell all the guys to stay away from my girl." She covered my mouth,

"You should not…plus who said I wanted to be your girl?" I rolled my eyes,

"Um…you…on Saturday. Then you told me that I was perfect and then we screwed in the park." She laughed,

"We did not. You are such a nerd." I smiled,

"Oh that was my plans for next weekend." She slapped my arm,

"No! Fine…I'm your girl." I leaned in to kiss her and she pulled back, "Your friends hate me." I turned around and saw them glaring at her.

"So…that didn't bother you before." She smiled and kissed me, and then half the student body gasped. I ran my fingers through her hair,

"Your hair is really soft." She smiled. I love her smile.

'You are really sweet. Cheesy, but sweet." I really like her. I mean REALLY like her. It's like she's a new person…different.

"Thank you…I think. So would you like to accompany me to the wonderful homeroom, madam?" She curtsied,

"Yes I would, kind sir." Then we were stopped by her dog named friend,

"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez. You skipped that modeling dinner yesterday!" Her face turned pale and she let go of my hand to cover her mouth.

"Oh my gosh Shar…I totally spaced out! I forgot! Don't hate me…" Her dog named friend spoke again,

"It's cool. It was a bust anyway. No one famous was there…not even our moms were there and they are the top designers. I had to wear ugly clothes! So…you and Bolton hooked up?" Gabriella giggled,

"Yeah…" Then Taylor stopped in front of us.

"Troy Alexander Bolton. You hooked up with that drama queen?" I don't think Taylor was as happy as Gabriella's dog named friend. Gabriella smiled,

"It's Gabriella." Taylor looked at her,

"Did your daddy buy you a brain washing machine?" Gabriella frowned then spoke,

"Nope…I just found a heart…that's all." Chad came up behind Taylor,

"Where'd you find it? I didn't know you can lose a heart…how did you get blood?" She smiled,

"I didn't mean it literally. It's like a phrase." Taylor looked at Chad,

"You aren't helping the cause. You know Troy only likes you because you are hot and rich. He told us." Gabriella had tears in her eyes and started to walk off with her dog friend following her. I looked at Taylor,

"Does the phrase 'I really like her' mean anything…what about 'my dream girl' or even 'An amazing cute girl'?" She rolled her eyes,

"We don't approve." I spoke,

"Good…luckily I get to choose my own girlfriends." Taylor put her hands on her hips and glared,

"Girlfriend? She's your girlfriend?" I smiled,

"Yeah…" Chad looked at Taylor,

"Troy only has a girlfriend if he likes her. Clearly he really likes her." I looked at Taylor,

"…and now you've upset her. You know the first thing that she said today was 'your friends hate me' and I thought maybe you could support me for one second. Thanks." Then walked off. I really like Gabriella.

* * *

__

_Gabriella's point of view_

"Shar…I thought he-he liked me for…me." I said through tears as she handed me tissues. She frowned,

"Hey…it's ok." There was a knock at the door and then in walked in Troy,

"My purse is on the counter. There is a twenty in it." He looked at Sharpay and frowned,

"Can we have a sec?" She shook her head and left. Traitor. "Taylor lied. She hates you. Do you really think I'd stoop that low?" No.

"Yes. All my other boyfriends do." He laughed,

"Whatever. You told me that I was your first boyfriend." He remembered? I said that Friday morning…

"Exactly." I said holding back a laugh. He sat down. The bathrooms are actually clean unlike public schools. Partly because daddy hires GOOD janitors.

"I see that smile." He laughed, "…and I see that pretty face of yours blushing again." He thinks I'm pretty?

"I am not blushing." Troy grabbed my hand and pulled me up,

"You are so. In fact, every time I talk…you blush." I rolled my eyes,

"You make me laugh with your jokes." He kissed me and I grinned,

"Quit blushing." He whispered and it caused my face to turn redder. This is so embarrassing…I can't even stop blushing for two seconds! "It's cute though." We stepped out the door and ran into some random kid,

"Um…excuse you…" Then I reworded myself, "Excuse me…are you alright?" The girl got up and smiled,

"Yeah." Troy whispered in my ear,

"You are perfect now, you know?" Before I could say anything back to him I heard someone behind me speak,

"Drama- I mean Gabriella…can I talk to you?" I turned around and there stood Troy's ugly friend, Taylor.

"Um sure…." I said in a fake nice tone. I'm trying hard to be nice. I really am. But it seems like in the back of my mind someone keeps saying 'geeky Gabi…' I don't know why but I followed her.

"Ok…Troy likes you. You like him. I'm not going to interfere. I just want you to know that." I smiled,

"Thank you. Really." Then I smiled at my boyfriend…what a wonderful boyfriend he is….and set off to find my best friend. I love my life.

Now all I have to do is pass my basketball test and get _Daddy's scholarship_ and I am totally prepared for the best life ever.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review it?**


	9. Broken

**I'd like to say, for the record, that Vanessa Hudgens should NOT be taken out of High School Musical 3!! Here is the next chapter...hope you enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWN IT THEN I WOULD PARTY!!**

* * *

**Broken.**

_Gabriella's point of view_

Today is the day. The day that my whole future depends on. The day that failure isn't an option.

"Hey baby…" I heard someone whisper in my ear gently and kiss my cheek. It was my boyfriend. I still am shocked that I have one. A perfect one at that, "Are you ready?" I was sitting in the locker room trying to prepare.

"I guess. I mean….are you going to watch?" He chuckled and helped me up,

"Yes, I am. Oh and I have a surprise for you." I smiled as he led me out of the smelly locker room. His hands were warm but not sweaty warm just warm. He pointed up in the stands and there sat Sharpay, Taylor and Chad. They all waved and Chad held up a poster that was huge and said, "I KNOW HER!" Then he flipped it over, "GO GABSTER!" Gabster? I guess I have a nickname now…Then Chad pulled out an air horn. Before he could blow it Troy glared at him and he sat it down and waved.

"What a nerd!" I said waving to Chad, Taylor and Sharpay. My new friends. That's right, I have friends. Plural. More than one friend. Then I noticed the rest of the class waiting on me. Taylor pointed across the bleachers and there sat my mom, my dad and Troy's mom. His dad wasn't sitting there because he was the teacher. I had tears in my eyes. All these people came to see me? My parents took off work? Man, that's rare. I turned around and kissed Troy,

"You are the most perfect amazing boyfriend in the whole entire world!" He laughed,

"Only for the most perfect amazing girlfriend in the whole entire world." I heard a girl clear her throat. Carrie. Head Cheerleader. She just thinks she is 'the shit' which really she's not.

"Mr. Bolton! Can you get Ms. Slut Montez to quit making out with her boyfriend." I looked over at her just ready to attack then I remembered. I'm not mean anymore. I can't snap at people. I'm pretty much geeky Gabi again.

"Ms. Roberts, can you please not use that language here?" Mr. Bolton said and looked back down at his papers. Yeah, he totally likes me now. Carrie flipped her bleach blonde hair and pouted,

"Mr. Bolton!" He looked up again, "She's making a scene with her fan club and rubbing her boyfriend in my face." Mr. Bolton rolled his eyes,

"Then close your eyes. Class doesn't start for another one minute. Gabriella has one minute to do what she pleases." I smiled at Carrie and then waved to my parents. Mom blew me a kiss; Troy's mom and Amy waved and daddy…just smiled not hanging up the phone that was attached to his ear. Whatever. Then I looked over at Chad, Taylor and Sharpay and laughed. Taylor and Sharpay both stood up and clapped and Chad found a way to blow the air horn and jump up,

"I KNOW HER!! GO GABSTER! GET THAT A! KICK THE OTHER GIRLS' A…" Troy looked at him,

"Please stop Chad. You are clearly embarrassing her." I laughed and looked at Chad,

"I KNOW HIM!!" Taylor, Sharpay and Troy all cracked up while Chad threw me an air high-five. Dude, he's like the older brother I never knew. I turned around to face my boyfriend,

"Like my surprise?" I smiled,

"Yes! How did you set this all up in a day behind my back?" He messed with a stray hair that had fallen out of my ponytail,

"Everyone here likes Geeky Gabi." He leaned forward and kissed me. You see, unlike other guys he doesn't like those hot steamy kisses. Just random sweet ones.

"I've gotta go test." Then he smiled and sat down next to our parents. I noticed that when Troy sat down daddy hung up his phone. I'm telling you, my father is sexist against his own daughter. I sat down next to Carrie and smiled. I am so going to ace this final.

"Alright class. You will be paired up and it will be one on one. I will grade you on your skill not on if you beat your partner or not. First up, Gabriella and Carrie." I smiled that was going to be so easy. She would be too worried about breaking a nail than anything. Mr. Bolton passed me a ball and smiled. See, even he knew I was going to ace it.

"Are you ready Gabriella?" Carrie said flipping her hair and giggling. Oh boy is she in for a rude awakening.

"Yes." I passed it to her and she dribbled it a few times, "Well, are you going to shoot?" Carrie shot and I blocked it, easily.

"Ah…taking lessons from the boyfriend." I smiled and shot it making it in perfectly,

"Yes, I did." I noticed that everyone was listening in on our conversation. I just ignored it. That's the best thing to do, right? Carrie got it in and smiled,

"Tied up now." I rolled my eyes and shot it in. I have got to ace this. "You know even if you win then it isn't going to mean anything." I laughed,

"It's going to get me an A and I am going to pass the class. That's a lot." She shot it and it bounced off the rim into her hands again,

"Right. Your father is paying for your A anyway." I rolled my eyes. I wish he was paying for it.

"No he isn't." She rolled her eyes,

"He paid Troy to tutor you." I shot the ball and barely made it in. Troy wouldn't do that. He's my boyfriend.

"Whatever Carrie." She shot it and missed it. "You are just mad because I got Troy and you didn't. Everyone knows you like him." She smiled and I made another shot.

"It doesn't matter if I like him or not. He's only using you for your money." He wouldn't. Right? I mean…no. I jumped around her and made another shot after I stole it.

"No he's not." She rolled her eyes,

"Then why is your daddy over there writing him a big fat check?" I was midway in the air about to make a shot as I looked over. Daddy was writing a check to him. He lied. He really was using me. Then I fell down and with a scream I felt my ankle crack. Well crap.

* * *

_Troy's point of view_

"You did a very good job with my daughter. She is very good at basketball." Mr. Montez said handing me a check for one thousand five hundred dollars. I looked up,

"It was only a thousand for tutoring her." He winked,

"That was when she wasn't dating you." I looked at it then heard a scream. Then the whole gym gasped and looked down. There was my girlfriend on the ground holding her ankle and in tears.

"What?" I ran down the bleachers quick but not faster than all my friends. When I saw it, it was all twisted and I knew it was broken without a doctor. Chad was closest and staring at it. His dad was a doctor.

"It's fractured." She looked at it and frowned,

"How…how bad?" Chad kept looking at it. He is so smart when he is in doctor mode.

"Surgery probably. Some of the bones look shattered." He pointed to parts of her ankle and she cried harder. Taylor smiled,

"On the bright side maybe you can get a pretty cast." She looked at Taylor,

"Yeah…I guess." I leaned down to look and she gave me the meanest look ever. What did I do?

"Thanks." I was drawn back. What did I do? I was standing here quietly and now she totally hates me. "You are the reason this happened anyway." I frowned,

"Huh?" She looked at her dad then back at me,

"I was about to shoot the winning shot. I was about to win. I was going to see if you were watching to see me. Then I noticed my dad writing you a paycheck. Well congrats. You got your money." Crap. I felt the check burning a hole in my pocket. "…and I just failed gym." I had hot tears in my eyes. How could I do that? For money? Let her father use his daughter as a business deal?

"Gabriella, I'll drive you to the hospital." Her dad said quickly and she looked at her ankle,

"No, Sharpay will. You and Troy Bolton here are not going to come to the hospital. You are going to go to the bank to cash that check." She was still crying and holding her ankle. Her dad looked at her,

"You will not talk to…" Her mom grabbed his hand and pointed toward the door. I just followed staring at the ground. I am not going to cash that check. Ever.

* * *

_Gabriella's point of view_

"Gabriella…that was a really brave thing you did back there." Taylor said slowly. I was in the back of Sharpay's car with Sharpay driving, Chad in the passenger's seat and I was lying in the backseat with my leg in Taylor's lap. Chad looked back,

"Listen they are going to make you eat hospital food but I'll bring you in something good. What would you like?" I giggled,

"Chocolate. Cookies." Sharpay laughed,

"Once you get out of there you are coming to live at my house ok?" I looked at my ankle and closed my eyes. My life is ruined,

"Actually I'm going to drop out of school and go to LA to model." There is no way I can be a doctor if I drop out of high school. Chad frowned,

"You can't do that." He laughed, "Models can hobble down the runway." I laughed and hit the back of his seat,

"Hey, I can hobble with style." Taylor smiled,

"Maybe we can all drop out." Chad turned around,

"How about no? No offence guys but Troy is my best friend and even though he is a major idiot we are like brothers." I frowned,

"He…he promised that he wasn't using me for money. Promised." Sharpay looked back at me,

"He's an idiot." I looked at my ankle again; it was twisted and turning purple. I started crying again because it hurt so badly.

"It hurts so badly. How could this happen to me? I tried so hard for two weeks and I was about to win. Now I have to fail gym. How? Why?" Taylor frowned,

"Honey, it's going to be ok. Hey, look we are at the hospital." I frowned and looked. We were.

* * *

_Troy's point of view_

I sat in the car for three hours. I didn't even have to. My parents and Amy were inside with my sister eating dinner and I was just sitting there. I was just staring at the check I had gotten. I can't believe how stupid I was. How selfish I was…it's all my fault that she's hurt. I frowned and felt my pocket vibrate. It was Chad. Great. It read, **she's n surgery, its bad. **I slammed my head into the steering wheel and made it honk. I sent a text back, _how bad? _It took a few seconds but he sent one back, **she might have 2 have some metal put n it. **I slid my hand down my face and held back tears, _R U sure? _It took a long time and he sent one back, **IDK…**He doesn't know? He has to know! He is there! I should be there. After I didn't send a text back he sent another. **Don't come. Don't even thnk abt it, ok? **I felt the hot tears; _I didn't mean 2…it was just free money. _He sent one back, **yeah, free for U. **I slammed my head into the steering wheel again. _IDK this was going to happen. _My phone vibrated again. **Whatever. **I sat in the car for a few more minutes with that money sitting in the passenger seat just staring at me. I just stared at it until it was dark and I couldn't see it anymore. Then my mom knocked on the window and I jumped,

"She's out of surgery and she's fine." I frowned,

"It's all my fault. It's my entire fault. I am such a jerk. I was there to watch my girlfriend play and win but instead I made it into a business deal. Now everyone hates me." She opened the door,

"Get out of the car and stopped feeling sorry for yourself! It's your fault. You could have stopped it when you found out you liked her. You could have given that check back. You didn't and you can't spend your life sitting in your car staring at that." I looked at her,

"You don't understand, ok?" She put her hands on her hips,

"You know what? You are going to that hospital. You aren't going to sit in your car for the rest of your life." I didn't even look at her,

"She said not to come." I looked at her again, "Chad said not to come." She threw the keys in my lap,

"Well mom said to go. She'll be waking up soon." I just looked at the keys and put them into the car.

"Thanks mom."

* * *

_Gabriella's point of view_

When I woke up my ankle still hurt and it was in a cast. The cast was hot pink and in huge letters it said **I LOVE GABSTER! CHAD!** Then in loopy hand writing there was **Ignore him. He's a nerd. –Tay. **I laughed at that and saw Sharpay's signature **Gab rocks! Even with a cast she's still the best dressed! **Then Chad wrote again, **CHAD WAS HERE! And HERE! And HERE. **Then in little hand writing someone wrote **then we took the marker from him before he drew his picture. **I laughed at that and someone knocked on the door.

"She's laughing! That's good." It was Taylor and Sharpay followed by Chad. I tilted my head to the side,

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Chad sat down,

"We could ask you the same thing." I smiled,

"I've had a change of heart." They laughed and yawned. I glanced at the clock and it was nearly one AM! "You guys can go home. I'm fine now." Chad let out a deep breath.

"Good! Your mom is in the lobby asleep and I don't want to wake her up." Sharpay laughed,

"Are you sure you are ok honey?" I laughed,

"Yes mom. Go sleep, ok?" They laughed and walked out the door. I just stared out the window and frowned. My ankle and my heart were broken on the same day. I heard a knock on the door and looked over quickly,

"Listen, don't yell at me…yet." Troy was standing there with dark circles under his eyes and his hair a mess.

"Fine. Get out." Part of me is glad he came. I mean, he obviously cares if he comes at one AM to visit me.

"I'm sorry. I know that doesn't matter to you and it's a waste of oxygen to say it but…I'm just so sorry. I mean I didn't invite your dad as a business deal. I thought it would make you so happy if I did…and…" I looked at him,

"But you knew the whole time you were getting paid…you didn't even tell me. You lied." He just looked at me,

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I don't even know what to say to make you feel better. I mean unless I am a miracle worker and can fix your foot and turn back time…" He started to ramble and I stopped him,

"Stop. Please. Just go." He handed me something yellow and I looked at it. It was his check from my father,

"It's not worth it anymore." I stared at it and tears welled up in my eyes. "I'd rather be penniless then be an asshole." As he walked toward the door I spoke,

"You were going to get the scholarship, weren't you?" He stopped and didn't turn around,

"Yes." I just looked at him,

"You were gonna take it and run, weren't you?" He was quiet for a really long time then whispered,

"Yes." I frowned,

"You knew I was in love with you." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"Yeah." I stated another fact,

"You didn't love me back, did you?" He turned around,

"You are wrong. I do." I rolled my eyes,

"You were in love with money. All you want is money and you know it." He sat down,

"Oh right! You know what; let me tell you what I thought of you before. I thought you were a snobby brat who got everything she wants." I looked at him shocked, how could he say that?

"Whatever! You are worse than me!" He just laughed,

"What are you talking about? You go shopping every second you get! Your closet is as big as my whole house! Your freaking car is worth more than my house! You get everything you ask for." I looked at him,

"Name one thing that you haven't gotten that you've wanted. Your parents get you everything." He ran his hand down his face,

"Right, my parents get me everything? Look in the mirror sweetheart." Oh no, he didn't.

"Let me list things out for you. You wanted a nice car…check mark. My daddy paid for it. You wanted a nice house…check mark. Your parents work their asses off to get it. You wanted to go to a nice school…check mark. My daddy paid for it. You wanted to go to a nice college…check mark. My daddy is going to pay for that too. You wanted a better gym to play basketball in…check mark. Daddy refinished the gym. Your little sister goes to a public school where she is probably going to get little education while you go to a freaking prep school. So, Troy Bolton, is there anything else that you want?" He glared at me,

"What about you, Ms. Montez? Is there anything I can get you?" I just looked at him and frowned. Why do I always spill my guts to him?

"I want to pass gym. I want to go to a good college. I want to succeed without my parents. I want a dad who doesn't hate me. I want a dad who doesn't wish I were you. I want a mom who actually cares about me and isn't asleep in the lobby. I want a dad who actually comes to the hospital. I want to be able to walk again, soon. I want an ankle that isn't screwed up for life. And you know what I want more than anything; I want you not to tell me how horrible I am when I've already realized it. Ever since we got rich I knew my parents didn't love me. So why don't you start a 'Gabriella sucks' club with them. That's what you want." He was speechless and I spoke again, "Go home. Actually you can move into my house because I am dropping out of school and going to LA." He opened his mouth to speak.

"You can't drop out. I mean…" I just giggled,

"Oh and before you leave I'd just like to let it out in the air that, I loved you. And now I've realized why I was so horrible all these years. That the people that were supposed to love me didn't. You can leave now." He just frowned and walked toward the door but stopped,

"You are one amazing girl, Montez. And for the record, I do love you." Then opened the door and left. How come even though I hate him again, he just gave me cold chills?

* * *

**Wow...lot's of drama. There is about 2 more chapters left...**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it?**


	10. Heartbreak

**DUDE! Sorry it's late but here it is!!**

* * *

**Heartbreak**

_Troy's point of view_

"Hey Chad! Wait up!" I yelled to my friend as he walked toward his car after basketball practice. He glared at me,

"What?" I frowned.

"Are you going to visit her?" He shook his head.

"She is gone." GONE? GONE! I talked to her…yelled at her six hours ago. He kept staring at me like I knew something he didn't. Well I sure didn't know that she was gone.

"What?" He shook his head and ran his hair through his damp afro and frowned.

"She left this morning. She's going to LA. She ran away." I chocked on my breath in shock.

"She…I mean…what?" He shrugged and opened his car door while spinning his keys on his finger,

"She told her parents she was going to LA and they let her go. They bought her a big house there and she withdrew from school. She's gone." How could she? I need her. I mean…who is going to….love me?

"I…need her." I barely uttered out. I feel like a girl…a girly girl. He frowned and spun the keys around his finger again,

"You screwed up bad, dude." Then he got into his car and sped off. She…left? I mean last night she was angry but…I never wanted her to leave. I mean I would have married her at any moment, after only dating her a week, and now I've messed it up.

Then it started raining. Are you kidding me? I'm standing in the parking lot on the other side of where I am parked and it starts RAINING!?!

* * *

_Gabriella's point of view_

"Shar…do you think I should have left? I mean…like that?" I told him I loved him…two times! Then I left!

"Yeah…I mean now we can get away for a while. Our parents got us a house in Beverly Hills…we are already hooked up with modeling agencies and you 'Ms. Lungs of Life' are hooked up with a record deal. It's going to be FABULOUS!" I just giggled,

"Yeah…PERFECT!" She smiled,

"One day, you guys will meet again. He will be hotter and honest. Then you guys will get married and live happily ever after." I smiled,

"Hopefully. Let's just enjoy it until it happens." She smiled,

"Exactly."

* * *

**Yes, she dropped out!! I know! It's shocking. Oh and there are two chapters left! Sorry this was short...but it was needed!!**

**Oh and next chapter...is SIX years down the road!! So yeah...shocking!**

**Here is a baby preview:**

**"...And they were seen arguing after the game..."**


	11. Motivated

**I'm back with the longest chapter EVER!! ALOT of drama happens in this chapter!! Try to keep up! I changed it so it's only 2 years down the road...they are 20.**

**

* * *

**

_Gabriella's Point of View_

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted in the limo. I, Gabriella Montez, was going to sing at a Lakers game. Do you know who plays on the Lakers? Troy Bolton, the man that I am in love with. Do you know who is going to be in the stands? My father…his manager. Did you expect any less from him? Oh wait…let me catch you up on my life.

So I dropped out of high school and became a singer. Now, I'm the West Coast princess basically. Everyone loves me…and I'm not just saying that. I've had three albums out…and I never even KNEW I could sing! I mean…it's amazing. So yeah, my best friend, Sharpay is my manager. She didn't really like the whole modeling scene (people were mean and called her fat) so she is now my manager. So yeah.

Oh and for publicity reasons I now go by EllaM. No last name. Just EllaM. Why? Because I don't want people to know that I have famous parents who are basically in love with my ex. I mean…yeah.

"Oh come on Gabriella…you haven't seen him in TWO years! Why don't we go make you pretty and maybe get his jersey and make him jealous?" I giggled,

"Deal…hold on. Let me call someone…I want Mr. Bolton to be surprised!" I pulled out my phone and dialed a familiar number. Chad's. You see, I kept up with Chad and Taylor. They got married….Aw! Anyway, Taylor picked up.

"Hello?" I giggled,

"TAY-BEE! It's me!" That's what I call her. She spoke quietly,

"Hey Mary…I'm here with Troy and Chad!" Troy? Oh my gosh…I spoke,

"Listen…I'm singing at the game and I DO NOT want him to know…but I want him to see it, ok?" She just giggled,

"Alright…are you going to get him back?" I smiled,

"You could say that…just don't tell him!" She said something through the phone and all I heard was 'No! Don't pick up that phone!' Then someone in the background yelled. 'Who is it?' Is that him? Oh my gosh! That's him! 'We are talking about…yeast infections!' Then there was a 'GROSS!' Then Taylor laughed.

"Troy Bolton has gotten into a habit of listening to my phone conversations ever since I talked to Gabriella Montez about my wedding…all he wants is to hear her voice." I smiled.

"Well…Gabriella Montez is very sorry about missing your wedding!" Taylor laughed,

"She was at the Emmys! She won her first one! That is a great excuse for her! Plus I got a shout out on live television! That's GREAT!" I heard a 'Taylor! Are you talking to her?' Troy, again. Man…he's like a stocker. 'I'm talking about her!' Then I heard an 'OK!' I laughed,

"What a stocker! Listen, I want you and Chad to sit next to me at the game! We need to catch up!" Taylor giggled,

"I know! Listen…our basketball superstar is wondering who this is…so gotta go! Don't worry…I won't tell! Go get beautiful and give Shar-Bee a hug for me!" I giggled and looked outside the limo to see a very expensive sports shop. Sharpay spoke,

"Let's go!" She waved her hand toward the door so her engagement sparkled. Yeah, she and Ryan **(NOT her brother) **got engaged a month ago! It's AMAZING! Oh…and pink.

"Tay says hi!" I said after the Limo driver opened the door for us. I looked at him and laughed,

"What did I tell you? Don't open the door for us! We aren't lazy!" He smiled,

"Yes Ms. M," I looked at him and he spoke, "I mean EllaM." We laughed and walked inside where the owner smiled at us.

"ELLAM! Oh my gosh!" I laughed and held out my hand. I looked at the tag on his shirt "Leo" it read. I smiled,

"Leo…I really need your help." He led me to the counter and smiled. He was obviously gay but I mean…there is nothing wrong with that.

"Ok, what do you need?" Sharpay smiled and got into manager mode.

"EllaM wants a Troy Bolton jersey. She wants it to be pink and the letters to be bold and black. She wants EVERYONE to know that it is Mr. Bolton's." Leo frowned,

"I'm sorry…Mr. Bolton had his name copyrighted. No one is allowed to have Bolton jerseys…except for friends and family." I spoke quickly and quietly,

"I'll pay double the amount!" Leo's eyes got bigger. He spoke quietly.

"Ok…but you can't tell anyone that I am the one that made it." I smiled. I'm loaded…I could pay a million for it and still be rich. I smiled and he pulled out a jersey and started working on it. Fabulous!

* * *

_Troy's Point of View_

"OK guys! This is a HUGE game. We are number two and playing the number one team…we need to win this!" I said to my team in the huddle. They all said 'BREAK!' and headed toward the gym. As I stood to run out I heard the most familiar voice singing the National Anthem. I tried to look out without being seen and all I could see was her shoes…until one of the new guys spoke.

"Dude! That is EllaM!" EllaM? EllaM? Never... "And she's wearing a 'Bolton jersey!" I told Mr. Montez not to let anyone wear it! Only my girlfriends get to wear it…and since I've only had one girlfriend that's…I peaked around the corner and saw the Mystery singer…Gabriella Montez.

That's EllaM? EllaM…Like GabriELLA Montez! I guess she's doing it to get back at me. I mean I do deserve it. I forgot she went by EllaM now.

"Dude…she's hot!" I couldn't help to stare at her. She's even more beautiful then she was way back then. Then she hit the last note and smiled. A man…the announcer came up to her and grinned,

"Wonderful EllaM! Now…as many of your and The Lakers fans are wondering…what's up with the shirt?" She smiled and I swear she looked right at me with a mean glare.

"Oh…If you are going to a Lakers game you have to dress for success!" The announcer guy spoke again,

"So…are you and the star player…together?" She cracked up and looked back at me and spoke slowly,

"No! Sure he's a great basketball player but after talking to Mr. Bolton I feel that he is a ignorant, greedy man…but a wonderful basketball player." Ignorant? I am not stupid. Greedy…well I was. The team stared at me and held in their laughter. Oh…she is so dead. Then she announced all the team members…except mine. She handed off the mike to someone else. I can't believe she would hold a grudge…wait…I did brake her ankle. Well not directly but…pretty much. As I passed her she didn't even look at me.

* * *

_Gabriella's Point of View_

I knew I was out of line to bash him like that at his big game but…I finally got my payback. And revenge IS sweet. And his face WAS priceless. As the buzzer rang for the game I looked at the score board. Lakers 32 Guests 31…I cheered as if I cared and sat back down. Chad looked at me,

"You better wait until everyone leaves. Paparazzi are going to hound you about the shirt. I'll see you at the after party, ok?" I smiled,

"Alright!" I just sat there and watched people leave, one by one. Couple by couple, friends by friends, and families by families until the arena was empty. As I walked to my car I heard whistling. Familiar whistling…so I followed it. Well…him. Yeah…Troy. Who's the stocker now?

"How long do you plan on following me until you are going to speak?" He spoke in a vile tone turning around and glaring at me. I shrugged,

"I don't know." We were in a dark alley. Like the perfect place to get raped…well that's awkward. He walked toward me.

"Why'd you pull that stunt out there?" I smiled,

"Why'd you pull that stunt in high school?" He moved closer, oh he smells good. No! Snap out of it!

"That was two years ago…get over it!" I got in his face,

"You lied to me!" He just stared at me,

"You left. You f---ing told me you loved me and then less that seven hours later you were on a flight to god knows where." I looked at him in disbelief,

"Well…whatever. You broke my heart…oh and my ankle!" I lifted up my pant leg to show him the scar on my ankle from the two surgeries I had to get. He looked at it,

"I was young and stupid. Mostly stupid. You LEFT! That's the biggest crime. You left EVERYTHING…EVERYONE…ME!" We were so close together that I could feel his breath on my face. I hope my breath doesn't stink!

"Well if I…" I just turned around and walked. I am not going to spill my guts to him…again. He followed me where we were in the empty parking lot and standing at my car. "WHAT?" I said loudly. He got close again,

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you left. Don't say because you failed…why?" My voice was shaky,

"I…thought…no one…loved me…but…when you…did…I was…scared." He put his arms around me and slammed me against the car and kissed me. Now…I mean REALLY kissed me. It was a 'We-just-got-over-a-fight-about-to-have-sex-kisses. I mean at one point my feet weren't even touching the ground!

"EllaM! Mr. Bolton!" As we leaned in for another kiss…a photographer jumped out of the bushes. Great. Rumor control. Whatever.

"Get out of here!" He yelled swatting at the man with the camera. I just stopped him and laughed,

"Babe, don't do that. Let's just go to the party," He opened my car door and just stared at me. Dude, why does he always stare at me when I drive? "Dude, what's with the staring?" He laughed and messed with the cool air,

"Because you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Aw…how sweet is he?

"Well you are the most handsome man I've ever met." He watched out the window,

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you would have stayed?" I frowned,

"No. I don't I'm glad I left." He frowned,

"I'm not." I kept driving until Chad and Taylor's house was in view. I was almost driving faster just to not talk about this.

"Well, here is my view on us. Being without you, for six years, I've realized that my life isn't complete without my arrogant love." He opened the door as we pulled into one of the parking spots. The party was full and there were drunken people throwing up outside.

"Well my view is, although I may be arrogant, I know that I am hopelessly in love with a needy girl." I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and whisper, "And I need that needy girl." I turned around,

"Well I love that arrogant boy." He kissed me. Not another lust kiss but a fairy tail kiss. A 'they lived happily ever after' kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Troy's Point of View_

As I sat at my house at eight o' clock AM, (no we didn't do the dirty.) I had to just smile. She came in and ran her fingers through her brown hair and lay down next to me and laid her head in my lap and looked up.

"I love you. Turn on E! News." I shrugged at grabbed her remote to turn it on…and there was a news special on us." It said,

**The two were seen have a yelling and screaming fight after the game in the parking lot. Is it because of EllaM's racy comments during the game? No one knows for sure. But the weirdest part of this argument was when the two apparently started kissing. As the argument heated Bolton apparently slammed EllaM against the car and started kissing her…and EllaM was definitely kissing back, as shown in the video here. Sometimes her feet weren't touching the ground! It definitely wasn't a fake kiss!**

**So as you see, are these two enemies or just a couple in hiding? They showed up together at an after party and left together as well. Who knows what's going on with these two? We have yet reached their agents but we will have an update as soon as we can.**

She cracked up and spoke slowly,

"You've gotta love it. Man…" Then her voice trailed off and she spoke again, "I don't want to be famous anymore." What? I mean she loves the lime light. All of her life she has.

"What?" She looked at me and frowned,

"I've been in the limelight since I was in…pretty much the womb…and it's getting old. I just want to settle down. I want to get married, have kids…lose my virginity…and just relax." Married? Does she mean to me? Hopefully…I mean…yeah. Hopefully she wants to marry me.

"I want to marry you…" I mumbled to myself as she walked out of the room to brush her teeth. I would. I mean she's perfect. She looked out of the bathroom with a tooth brush in her mouth.

"Em…caf fo ca cwad e swar...fo foror cofol?" I laughed. It's weird how I can understand her. I mean…we are exactly alike. She said, 'Um can you call Chad and Shar for rumor control?' I laughed,

"I think we should talk in person and make up some BS and say that we have 7 kids and eloped in Iraq when we were five." She laughed almost choking on her tooth brush and spit out the tooth paste.

"Actually 8 and it's in Egypt." I laughed and looked at her.

"You know we should live in the moment." She looked at me confused and I spoke again, "Before you think about giving up your limelight, which is you second favorite thing following me of course, I think we should cross one thing off your list." She frowned,

"We aren't going to Vegas to pull a Brittany" Then she cracked up, "What are you implying Mr. Bolton?" I just smirked,

"Well I haven't and you haven't…and I wouldn't mind if I crossed that off the list for you." She rolled her eyes,

"Well, Bolton…" I rolled my eyes and stood up,

"Oh we are going by last names now are we Montez? Or should I say EllaM?" She laughed,

"NOT EllaM!" She was so close that I could still smell the shampoo in her hair. "Definitely not EllaM."

Within ten seconds of her last comment we were already kissing. Like the kisses we had last night at her car. Next thing I knew was I was shutting the bedroom door…

* * *

_Gabriella's Point of View_

"I cannot believe we just did that." I said in a hoarse, out of breath, voice. He shook his head with the same tone,

"I know." I laughed slowly,

"My throat hurts." He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around me,

"I'm not surprised." He spoke slowly, "I'm tired." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not surprised." I whispered, "I love you." He laughed,

"I love you. You know what else I love? Sleep." I glanced at the clock and rolled my eyes again,

"It's noon! I'm starving." He kissed my neck and laughed,

"One more minute, ok?" I just closed my eyes. I guess sleep is good. About ten minutes into our nap the door slammed open and there stood five people it was very awkward to see. Our parents and Troy's little sister. Amy spoke first,

"Mommy, why is Troy and that girl naked?" I kept my eyes closed like I was still sleeping and Troy's mother spoke slowly,

"He was too hot. Hey Amy, why don't you go play downstairs?" I heard footsteps and then Troy started to stir and kiss my neck.

"I love you." I kept my eyes closed and grinned,

"I love you…and sleep." Then my "father figure" spoke,

"Mr. Bolton, EllaM…wake up." We both jolted up at the same time. I, knowing they were there, covered myself with the blanket while Troy…just sat there shocked,

"Oh…'rents and Mr. and Mrs. Montez…how nice of you to drop by." At this awkward time. His father spoke,

"Um…we'll be leaving now…considering this is an oh so awkward time." My "mother" spoke,

"Actually Troy, we'll be waiting for you downstairs so we can give you time to change and tell your mistress goodbye." Mistress? I know she didn't just call me a mistress. They all walked toward the steps but Mr. Bolton went last and turned around,

"Nice to see you Gabriella." I smiled and spoke,

"Thanks…and nice to see you too." When they were out of sight my Troy looked at me,

"Well, my dear mistress, would you like to accompany me to lunch after I fire Mr. Montez and you…put clothes on." I shook my head,

"Why yes, Mr. Bolton, I'd love to. But before you go downstairs…pants would be good." He looked down and laughed,

"Probably. That might make things more awkward." I giggled,

"A bit. Although I wouldn't mind." He slid his pants and boxers on.

"I'm not surprised. See you in twenty minutes, tops." I love that guy.

* * *

_Troy's Point of View_

"Mr. Bolton, do you know how long it took me to buy you…I mean get you that reputation and now you've ruined it by sleeping with that robot slut after she embarrassed you on live TV." Keep it professional. Don't yell. Be polite.

"Mr. Montez. I'm so tired of this. With all due respect sir, I know you have given me a job…let Troy go to a prep school…and been kind to our family but I can't hold this in anymore. You are so mean to your daughter." My dad said shocking everyone…I just had to smile and Mr. Montez spoke,

"Excuse me? I believe my business with my daughter is not yours. Why are you taking her side anyway? She left two years ago, you haven't seen her since five minutes ago when she slept with your son after trashing him on live television." My dad spoke quickly,

"I don't blame her." I saw her dad take a closer step to my dad threateningly. I heard footsteps down the steps and a voice,

"Stop it! I'm leaving…again...anyway…forever." Then the door slammed. Great. She's gone…again. I looked at the adults in the room then at the car pulling out of the driveway.

"You aren't going to convince her to come back. She's gone." Dad said slowly. Which is so dumb because he had just stuck up for, I mean how could she leave me again?

"This is so stupid. Just get out! You know what, I hate this! Mr. Montez you treat your daughter like shit! Mrs. Montez, you don't love your husband or your daughter! You love money! You are the reason Brie was so horrible! YOU ARE! She was never LOVED! She was paid! And I don't want to be like that! You want to know why she keeps leaving. Because of you! She's f---ing afraid that someone might actually f---ing care about her! So leave! Just get out of my house! No, actually, you stay! I'll go do your f----ing job and love Brie!!" Mom looked at me shocked and dad just laughed under his breath. I didn't even wait for anyone's reply because I was already out the door! Brie? I don't even know where that came from. I was hounded by paparazzi as I left my house. I drove a few feet and saw her parked on the side of the road, locked in the car. I parked behind her and opened her passenger seat and sat down,

"Don't leave me." She looked over with tears brimming on her eyes and already messed up makeup.

"I can't ruin your life." I frowned,

"Damn it! You aren't! Stay!" She smiled,

"Forever?" I laughed,

"You are never leaving me." She giggled,

"What if I have to pee?" I shrugged and laughed at her gently.

"Diapers, my dear, diapers." She looked over,

"I looooove you." I just rolled my eyes,

"I looooove you too."

* * *

**Aww! It was so sweet with a little dirty thrown in. It was realistic though...they hadn't seen each other in YEARS! Oh and Mr. and Mrs. Montez are out of the picture FOREVER!! One more chapter!! **

**Like it? Hate it? Review it? **


	12. Love

**Oh my gosh! This is the last chapter! I know last chapter was rushed but honestly I kinda wanted to get this over with! So thanks for all the reviews! You totally rock!! This chapter goes out to Taylor! (Taywrites) because she totally rocks!!**

* * *

"Happy Christmas!" Troy's aunt, Carol, said as she walked through the door. Isn't Carol her name? You see, this is the first time being at Troy's parent's house for Christmas. I mean it's not like I have any other place to go for Christmas because all of my family hates me…but you know. Amy came skipping into the kitchen with a candy cane in her hand and a new dress on.

"Aunt Carol! You are in America now! It's MERRY Christmas…not HAPPY Christmas!" She had a little giggle and looked at me,

"Hi Aunt Gabi!" Amy was eight years old had bouncing blonde curls and she glanced around the kitchen. I spoke,

"Amy I'm not your Aunt…" She was gone before I even finished. "Aunt Carol" was Troy and Amy's father's sister. I helped her with the presents in her hands and she laughed,

"Amy calls everyone 'Aunt.' I'm terribly sorry…I didn't catch your name." She made me laugh with her British accent. I smiled.

"Gabriella Montez, I'm Troy's girlfriend." For one year now. Ever since we met back up at that basketball game we've been going strong. We moved in together two months ago and it was amazing. I quit my Hollywood career and EllaM is just a 'used to be.' No one in Hollywood knows Gabriella Montez…there I am just EllaM. And I like it that way. Mr. Bolton, however, is still playing basketball and soaking up the fame, while I cheer on the side lines. It's funny because even though EllaM is a 'used to be' everyone still knows that she (I) am dating Troy.

"Ah…I've heard a lot about you." I helped her with the presents. She had to have at least twenty in her hands. Which wasn't surprising considering the house was full of people. About forty.

"Um…thanks." Carol had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. I really feel like the odd ball out because I'm literally one of the only people without blue eyes. I sat the presents down under the tree, near the other presents. There was literally a whole room full of presents. She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Gabriella…now I've got to find my darling brother to tell him how lovely his new home is." I stood there awkwardly for a minute and turned around to run into Troy. We both bumped our heads and let out a quiet profanity.

"How nice of it to run into you…are you sneaking a peak at the presents?" I giggled and looked at him,

"Exactly…no! What are you doing?" He smiled,

"I was looking for you. Aunt Carol said she left you in here." I smiled and spoke,

"Well…you've found me. What do you need?" He smiled,

"Well I wanted to tell you that I loved you and to make sure you were ok…but with that tone…" He was kidding and kissed me. It was one of those kisses that were ok if it was only the parents but not forty people…someone cleared their throat and their stood his father. Awkward…

"Mistletoe?" I said pointing to nothing in the air and giggling a bit. Both Boltons laughed and walked out of the room. Note to self, no being alone with Troy means no awkward moments.

The dinner table was split up into about three segments. There was the 'kids table', which was about ages from 12-2. There were eight kids there, with plates full of chicken legs and macaroni and cheese. Then there was the 'teen table' that was filled Troy's cousins, from ages 13-20 and there were like twelve teens there.

Then there was the table I am sitting at. Troy calls it the 'VIP table' because that's where he always sits. There were twenty people at the table. Let me go by family.

First there was Lucy (Troy's mother's) side. She has a sister named Mary, who married Alan and have a daughter name Stephanie who is married to a man named Aaron. They are all sitting next to each other. Then there is Lucy's brother Michael, and his wife Amanda. They have three daughters, Angela who is married to Mark, Lacy who is married to Steven, and Hilary who is married to Stefan.

Then there is Jack (Troy's father's side) He has three sisters. Jamie is married to Marcus and they have a daughter, Cecily who is married to Hayden. Then there is Joyce who is married to Charlie, with no children. Then there is Julie who isn't married. Thus leaves, Troy, Me, Lucy, and Jack. Confusing.

Currently the conversation had lead to Troy and I…very awkward. I was sitting silently eating and blushing while everyone else was roaring in laughter. Lucy was telling the awkward story about when she walked in on us 'doing the dirty.'

"It's not that funny." Troy got in. His cousin Stephanie cracked up,

"As the youngest here, Troy, you should know that you are going to be the butt of all of the jokes." I spoke and giggled,

"Speaking of butt…I think the funniest story is the one where Troy pooped his pants at Christmas…want to tell that one again?" I swear Troy's face turned the color of the sliced tomatoes on my plate as the table burst out laughing, he looked at Cecily,

"You didn't." His cousin had told me as I unloaded presents. Cecily smiled and took a bite of her green beans while I took a sip of iced tea. "I was four!" I took a sip of my tea again and coughed,

"-Teen!" **(Like four-teen.) **That got the whole table in laughter again. He really was four but it's funnier to see how embarrassed he can get.

"Brie! I was SO not fourteen!" Stephanie spoke,

"But you did yell "I POOPED IN MY PANTS!" during the prayer." We all burst out laughing. Troy even laughed this time. It was pretty funny. His mom spoke,

"Then you showed everyone your poop before we even ate our first bite." I laughed and Cecily looked at me.

"I forgot to tell you that part. You see, Troy was a very…outgoing child and always wanted attention. So he stood up on the counter to drop his pants and show the poop." I almost chocked on my tea because it was so funny.

"He dropped his pants at the table to show you his poop?" Troy spoke,

"Who wants broccoli…anyone? I love broccoli! It's green and…" I laughed,

"Makes you poop!" Everyone laughed again and by the looks of his face…I could tell he was getting a bit upset. I spoke slowly,

"But I bet he was cute!" He laughed a little and squeezed my hand under the table, as a thank you. Jamie spoke laughing,

"Aw…Baby Troy is in looooooove…!" That's awkward, I mean it's not like we aren't…but like his whole family is here. And he is the baby of the family…so that makes it like 20 times worse.

"Yes I am…." He said smiling. That's so sweet. Like the sweetest thing ever! He just said he loved me in front of everyone! Julie flipped her blonde hair and laughed,

"Aw…baby Troy is growing up!"

After everyone was finished with dinner it was a period of relaxation. Where people just talked and the kids shook the presents and played with the toys that they had already gotten.

"Come on a walk with me…" Troy whispered in my ear grabbing my right hand. We smiled and walked out the door without anyone saying a word…weird. It was about seven thirty and it was not dark, dark…but not light outside. It was…romantic.

"You are a hit with my family." He said messing with his suit jacket. You see, his family Christmas dinners…are semiformal. So he is wearing a sportsman jacket and I am wearing this cute dress and it's just so formal.

"Um…aren't people going to see us?" He cracked up and squeezed my hand,

"This isn't LA…this is Albuquerque…no paparazzi would step foot here." I laughed and looked around,

"We are going to get lost!" He laughed and kept walking. We hadn't been back here in forever…and by 'we' I mean 'me'. He came down here about a month ago to do something for his mom and told me that I didn't need to go so…I didn't. I stayed and shopped with Shar and Tay-Bee all weekend.

"Excuse me, little missy, I know exactly where I am going." We kept walking down the street getting further and further away from his parents' house. I slid off my heels and held them in my hand…my feet did hurt.

"Well then, mister, where exactly are we going?" He shrugged and put his other hand in his pocket,

"We are walking." I just kept walking and we just talked and laughed and enjoyed company,

"Ok, if you had to choose between basketball and Christmas…which would you choose?" He thought for a minute,

"When you say Christmas do you mean like the whole dinner with the family/ opening presents or like completely wipe December 25 off the calendar? And when you say 'no basketball' do you mean like pro ball or like I can never play basketball again?" I just laughed at his ignorance and he looked over at me.

"I'd pick Christmas dinner with my family over any basketball game." I just smiled and kept walking. He's such a perfect man. We got to a park and sat on a bench laughing. It was freezing and we did need to get back but it was…fun.

"Aw…I'd pick Christmas dinner with your family over your smelly…I mean WONDERFUL basketball games." We cracked up and he just grinned.

"Do you remember a couple of weeks ago when I came down here?" I looked at my watch and saw the time…it was eight thirty! I bet the kids were like dying to open presents.

"Are you kidding me? You were gone like…a whole weekend! I missed you so much!" He grabbed my hand,

"I got you a present while I was down here." I frowned,

"Trooooy…I thought we weren't giving presents this year!" He smiled and looked at me,

"Well…this present is priceless and I didn't spend any money on it." I smiled and wondered exactly what he would give me. A rose? A…

"You see, my dad's parents died when I was about two and my grandmother specifically left something and I want to give it to you." I was silent for a minute and whispered.

"A family heirloom?" He smiled,

"You see, it's not really mine. It belongs to someone else." Great. A stolen family heirloom…how romantic?

"Oh…who does it belong to?" This is confusing then he raised an eyebrow,

"You." Me?

"Me?" Then he did the most amazing thing a guy would ever do. There in the moonlight on Christmas Eve, he got down on one knee and whispered,

"It belongs to my wife." That just brought tears into my eyes and then he said those four sacred words, "Will you marry me?" I did that cheesy thing and cried. Not really cried but got tears in my eyes,

"Yes." That's all I needed to say. That's all I wanted for Christmas.

* * *

"FINALLY!" One of the kids yelled as we walked into the door. And immediately they all ripped into their presents. I whispered in my fiancée's ear,

"Brie, our kids are never going to act like that." She rolled her eyes and looked at me,

"They are related to Troy Bolton…you know they are going to act like that…they might yell louder!" Amy screamed,

"OH MY GOSH!!" And Brie just looked at me as if she knew that was on cue. Then my mom just hushed her,

"Amy, please be quiet." Amy looked down at her new…whatever thing and hugged it for dear life. I looked at her,

"Fine." Cecily walked over toward us and smiled. Cecily's goal in life is to ruin my life…but she does do it in humor. I love my cousin. Not like that…but like family.

"Where have you two been?" We shrugged and Cecily spoke again, "You guys weren't…?" Brie cracked up,

"I can't believe you even thought that!" I watched Amy open her presents. In my family we only get presents for the kids and our parents. So I ended up (by 'me' I mean 'Brie') getting like twenty kids/ teen toys and then my parents presents.

"Well I'm going to make sure that my son isn't screaming like Amy." We looked over and Amy was screaming after she opened every present, big or little. I did that when I was little.

"I lo-"My mom tapped us on the shoulder and smiled,

"You are looking anti-social over here. _Please _come over here. People are going to start leaving soon and you aren't going to see them for a _long time." _I smiled,

"Ok, ok." We waited for a few minutes until all of the kids got organized and played with their toys. Then I let out a long deep breath and Brie whispered,

"I love you…so much." I kissed her cheek,

"I love you…so much…too." Then I stood at the front of the room and cleared my throat loudly and said in a low voice,

"Attention! Attention Please!" Everyone hushed and looked over at me. I could feel the eyes on me and I could feel hers on me the most. Talk about pressure.

"I would like to make an announcement." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I am engaged to Ms. Gabriella Montez over there. And I love her more than anything." There was a loud 'aw' by the girls and cheers from the guys. Then we were swarmed with family asking about weddings, rings,

Basketball and love.

* * *

**Awww...the end! Hope you loved it! **


End file.
